With continuous development of display technology, flexible display technology has received more and more attention. Compared with a conventional display screen, a flexible display screen has characteristics of good bendability and good flexibility, which improves portability of a display device comprising the flexible display screen, and at a same time, reduces probability of damaging the display device.
At present, a display region of the flexible display screen does not vary with a visible region. When the visible region of the flexible display screen is reduced, a picture is displayed in the visible region of the flexible display screen, and the picture is still displayed in a non-visible region of the flexible display screen.